


A Lion Sleeps in the Heart of Every Brave Man

by podlizzie, starrylizard



Category: Chaos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podlizzie/pseuds/podlizzie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/pseuds/starrylizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a less than nice situation, Billy tries to keep Martinez’ spirits up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lion Sleeps in the Heart of Every Brave Man

I'm at the [](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**podfic_bingo**](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/) again and this one is for the "read deadpan" square. I had no idea what to do with this square, but then I noticed that there is a line in this fic that goes _“Well, this sucks,” Martinez dead-panned_. Yeah cop-out I know. I have been looking for an excuse to record a Chaos fic. :)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/podlizzie/pic/0000c48s/)

Title: [A Lion Sleeps in the Heart of Every Brave Man](http://starrylizard.livejournal.com/655135.html)  
Author: [](http://starrylizard.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://starrylizard.livejournal.com/)**starrylizard**  
Reader: podlizzie  
Fandom: Chaos  
Summary: Stuck in a less than nice situation, Billy tries to keep Martinez’ spirits up.  
Rating: PG, Gen, h/c  
Length: 0:9:38

Links (mediafire): [mp3 (8.83mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/?ux7s5xgmqg4caiq) | [m4b (4.7mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/?lbfy5217k15i5mb)  
Links (archive): [mp3 (8.83mb)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lion-sleeps-in-heart-of-every-brave-man) | [m4b (4.7mb)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lion-sleeps-in-heart-of-every-brave-man-audiobook)

Cross posted: [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/41983.html) | [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1485123.html) | [trust_in_chaos](http://trust-in-chaos.livejournal.com/29566.html) | [Podlizzie Livejournal](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/4841.html)


End file.
